Thrown To the Future
by The Linn
Summary: While taking down a mysterious unsub, Reid gets thrown 15 years into the future. What has become of the once mighty BAU team? Will Reid be able to return home to his time period? Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me! This is that screwed up story I promised on my profile, featuring our favorite quirky genius! I don't know where this idea popped in my head, but it probably came around when I was watching an episode of **_**Teen Titans**_** with a kid I was babysitting. So please, review at the end, it makes me feel bubbly! So let me throw you right into the middle of this, try to keep up! So, without further distractions, here is **_**Thrown To The Future**_**!**

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, Prentiss and Morgan, go right when we enter. JJ and Reid go left, Dave and I will go straight. Stick with your SWAT team, alright?" Hotch said, addressing the team. They were standing outside a museum in Quantico, in which the unsub, Jackson Devries, was currently inside of. They had been tracking him for a while now, determining that this was his next target. Devries was going from museum to museum, stealing relic swords from each, and decapitating all the guards before he fled.

"We're ready to go in now, sir." The SWAT commander told Hotch, who nodded. Drawing their guns, they quietly went inside. The museum, which was actually a house that was renovated into a museum, was quite small. As they went in, the three teams followed their assigned routes. Each room was clear, except for one, which had the door locked. Assuming that Devries was in there, they silently lined up, ready to raid the room. On the count of three, Morgan kicked the door open, and they rushed in the room.

"Jackson Devries, FBI! Put the sword down!" Hotch yelled, his gun trained at the man in front of him, along with the others. Devries stood there, holding a green sword above his head.

"You know, this sword is called a Venomshank. It is a lost artifact where I come from, but it will soon be returned." Devries said nonchalantly. "The future will have their sword back."

"He's delusional..." Morgan whispered. With that, Devries started to chant something.

"Ah na la chou, ah na la chou, ah na la chou..." Devries continued to chant. Something began to happen, a light began to grow behind him. Surprised, the agents lowered their guns to get a better look at the scene unvailing before them.

Seemingly finishing his chant, Devries said something else. "I summon the date of October 9th, 2112!" The ball of light behind him flashed to red. "It seems my portal is here, ladies and gentlemen. I'll be off now, tata!" Devries turned around and began to walk towards the "portal".

"Oh no you don't!" Reid yelled. The young genius ran forward, tackling Devries, and the two fell into the portal together.

"Reid!" Morgan cried, running towards the portal. Before he could reach it, the portal disappeared. They all looked around. There was no sign of Reid anywhere.

**So... how is it so far? I know, short chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you. Next chapter will be great, mkay? Just remember, when you read and review, it'll make the next story even BETTER! **

**-The Linn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Here is the second chapter of **_**Thrown To The Future**_**, which I am excited to take off with. Also, if you haven't read my other story, **_**Secrets Revealed**_**, yet, I suggest you do. So, enough rambling, on with it!**

_ "Reid!" Morgan cried, running towards the portal. Before he could reach it, the portal disappeared. They all looked around. There was no sign of Reid anywhere._

Reid was attempting to focus on way too many things at once. It was hard to take in what was happening. One minute, he was in the museum, about to take down the unsub, Jackson Devries. Next thing he knows, Devries and him are interlocked in a struggle, falling through the strange portal Devries conjured up. They were in a tunnel-type place, floating through as if they were lighter than air. Colors were swirling all around, like different colors of food coloring, swiling around in water, never mixing together, just swirling around each other. They were fighting, each man trying to cripple the other.

"Let go!" Devries cried. "If I let go of the sword, we won't reach the correct point in 2112!" Devries took a swing at Reid, which managed to connect with his jaw. Seeing in opponent temporarily incapacitated, Devries lifted up his legs and delivered a hard kick to the middle of his chest. Reid was sent hurling away, but because of his firm grip on the sword, he managed to yank it away from Devries.

"No!" Devries screamed, infuriated that he lost the sword. He started clawing the air, trying to get closer to Reid, when the swirling colors began to fade. The portal was decimating, the bright colors turning to a dull grey. A few moments later, the whole portal completely vanished, leaving both Devries and Reid sitting in a snowy street. The pair got up, looking at their surroundings, trying to figure out where they were. Reid, seeing a few familiar landmarks, concluded that they were still in Quantico. When they were? He had no idea. He only knew that he had Devries' sword and that it would be best to get away from him. So while Devries was still looking around at the thick blanket of snow that covered everything, Reid took off running. Not turning to see if Devries was even following, Reid continued to run. He ran for what seemed like forever at a full sprint, knowing that it was only a few minutes. Reid turned street corners and went down side alleys, doing the best he could to make sure he lost the man who had dragged him into this... whatever _this _was. Finally stopping, Reid turned around to see no one following him. Gently putting the sword on the ground, Reid flopped down in the snow, exhausted from his escape.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into...?" Reid muttered to himself, staring up at a grey sky, plagued with clouds. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Reid got up, figuring he should find out what year it was, if indeed he had traveled through time. Looking around, Reid notcied something. There was _no one_ out. The streets were completely void of footprints, except for Reid's. There were no people out, no one at all. And there was no color anywhere, either. The building were grey, the sky was grey, and the biggest dash of color was the white of the snow that was everywhere.

"There's has to be someone somewhere." Reid told no one. Walking around aimlessly, he looked for someone, _anyone_. Checking all the streets, alleys, and anywhere else, Reid still found no one. About to give up on his search, Reid heard something in the bleak silence. He could barely hear it, he didn't know if he was imagining it or not. It was the sound of someone else breathing. Looking around, Reid realized it was coming fron a nearby alley. Walking slowly, he heard the breathing get slighty louder, coming from the oppostie side of a dumpster in the alley. Sword held in front of him, ready for anything, Reid slowly peeked around the edge of the dumpter. Sitting their huddled up and attempting to stay warm, was an old man. Reid got closer to the man, crouching low to look in his eyes. The man looked up to see Reid, and immediately cringed.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt m-me..." He stuttered out, trying to back away from Reid.

"No no! I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to ask you one question, can you do that?" The man nodded, his eyes still a bit panicky.

"Sir, what year is it?" Reid asked him. The man's eyes relaxed at the question, seeing the he definately was not in danger.

"W-well I don't k-know how you w-wouldn't know," He stuttered out, the cold making it difficult to speak. "But i-it's the y-year 2027."

**And that it where I leave off, my friends. I'll try to update soon, tonight if you're lucky. But with school starting tomorrow, I ain't promising anything. Hope you like, reviewing is a good activity for your soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty now, I haven't updated in a while, but here I am! Before I start, please check out my other two stories, **_**Secrets Revealed **_**and **_**The Clown**_**. I'm also going to start a new story, possibly two soon. Sorry, I like having many stories in progress so when I get bored with one, I can easily skip to another. Also, George Denbrough is from the book, **_**IT**_**. His arm gets ripped off! Lovely. Whatever, here we go!**

"2027?" Reid asked breathlessly, staring down at the old man blankly. "I've travelled fifteen years, damn it..." The old man just looked curiously at Reid, wondering what he was babbling about. "I'm sorry, I just realized I don't know your name, Sir. Would you mind telling me?"

"Oh, uh, m-my name i-is George, George Denbrough. W-what's your n-name?" George asked with a stutter, looking up at the strange young man who had approached him.

"Oh, my name's Spencer Reid, but my friends just call me Reid. Listen, I know that this is going to sound crazy, but I shouldn't be here. I should be back in 2012, not here." George tilted his head, an odd expression on his face. "Look, do you remember anything about a FBI agent gonig missing fifteen years ago? I know you probably won't, but-" George cut Reid off, pulling a newspaper out from behind the dumpster and promptly shoving it in the younger man's arms.

"D-dated fifteen years a-ago." Reid looked down at the old, worn newspaper. It was falling apart, the text smudged and faded. But Reid could see what it said just fine.

_**FBI AGENT STILL MISSING, SEARCH CONTINUES**_

_The search continues today to find missing FBI Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. Doctor Reid went missing last Thursday while raiding a building to arrest a suspect in a recent case. Doctor Reid is part of one of the FBI's most repsected branches, the Behavioral Anylsis Unit, or BAU. Doctor Reid's Unit Chief, SSA Aaron Hotchner, has refused to make an official statement of behalf of his team yet, no word from the entire team as been heard. Section Chief Erin Strauss has told reporters that the BAU team is putting all of their time and energy into finding their fellow agent, and will contact reporters when they see fit. The FBI Has agreed to- __**See Missing Agent, Page A9**_

Reid looked up from the paper, shocked. He knew that they would never stop looking, even after fifteen years.

"Y-you should probably g-get going, before the d-dogs come." George stuttered out, looking at Reid. A curios look washed over Reid's face.

"Who are 'the dogs'? Are they some kind of-" Reid was cut off by a low, growling sound coming from the other end of the alley. Both men's head whipped around to see six large, wolf-like creature slowly walking towards them.

"Those a-are the d-dogs..." George whispered, voice filled with fear. "Y-you should go. You're y-young, I w-won't make it f-far."

"No! I can't leave you here!" Reid argued, shaking his head defiantly at the older man.

"You m-must! I w-will be fine, g-go, now!" George said, pushing Reid away. Reid nodded, but took his gun out of his holster, placing it in George's hand.

"Fine, but take this, protect yourself. I have thise lousy sword, at least. Thank you, and goodbye, George." Reid ssaid, and George smiled at him. Reid got up from his crouch and began to run down the alley, back towards the street. Behind him, Reid heard barking, followed by gun shots. He continued to run, but almost tripped over his feet when he heard the blood-curdling scream of a familiar, stuttering voice. The screams rang out, the only noise in the silent city. A minute or so later, the screaming stopped. But by then, Reid was a few blocks away. He paused, tired from running. Figuring he should at least figure out where he was, Reid looked up at a street sign, immediately recognizing the street name. Morgan's apartment was on this street!

"Maybe Morgan is there and can help me!" Reid said to no one, and began walking down the street. The apartment building wasn't too far away, Reid got there in a couple minutes. There was no front door, so he just walked in. Holding the sword in front of him as a precaution, Reid began to walk up to Morgan's floor. Walking to the correct door, Reid heard people talking inside. Familiar voices floated under the door. _They're all there!_ Reid thought happily. Pushing the door open silently, he saw a sad sight. The entire team, including Kevin, Jack, Henry, and Will, sat around a table in the dimly lit room. There was food on the table, wine in the glasses. All the faces were older, with wrinkles in the older member's cases. The voices got quiet as Hotch stood, clearing his throat. He held up his wine glass, obviously making a toast.

"For our good friend Spencer Reid, he would've been fourty-five today. We miss you, Reid." Glasses clinked togeter, and they drank, except for Henry and Jack ,who were underage. Reid glanced over at the calender. In red marker, October 9th was circled. Reid's birthday.

Clearing his throat, Reid spoke, "Um, guys?" Everyone froze, not trusting their ears. Slowly, one by one, they turned to seeReid standing in the doorway, dressed as they had last saw him. Mint green long sleeved shirt, black slacks, and FBI vest. They were all speechless, JJ being the one to speak after a good minute of silence.

"Spence?"

**Haha, I haven't updated any stories in so long. It took me a couple days just to get through tihs short chapter. I'll try to update **_**Secrets Revealed**_** soon, since you guys seem to really love that one. Mkay?**

**-The Linn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty now! Time to give you guys Chapter 4 of _Thrown To The Future_! Now, if you haven't read some of my other stories, _Secrets Revealed_, _The Clown_, or _Parasite On My Brain_, I beg of you to go R&R those, but do the same with this fic also! **

_Clearing his throat, Reid spoke, "Um, guys?" Everyone froze, not trusting their ears. Slowly, one by one, they turned to see Reid standing in the doorway, dressed as they had last saw him. Mint green long sleeved shirt, black slacks, and FBI vest. They were all speechless, JJ being the one to speak after a good minute of silence._

"_Spence?"_

Before he knew it, JJ's arms were wrapped around Reid's neck, she was crying.

"We thought you were dead!" She cried happily, standing back. "But… you haven't aged a bit…"

"Possibly because I saw you all fifteen minutes ago?" He replied. It was true, fifteen minutes ago he had been standing next to them all, about to take down Jackson Devries.

"Are you kidding me, kid?" Morgan spoke up, eyeing his suspiciously. "Fifteen years ago you tackled an unsub into a weird little portal thing and we haven't heard a thing from you since."

"That's what it seemed like to you all. I'm going to explain what has happened to me in the past fifteen minutes." They all nodded and sat pack down, Reid pulled a chair up to the table and propped his elbows up on there. He proceeded to explain what had happen, going through the tunnel with Devries, escaping him, finding George, reading the newspaper, leaving George behind to fight the dogs, and finally coming here.

"That's all that has happened, really." He concluded. They all had solemn looks on their faces.

"So we have some kind of weird sci-fi crap going on around here?" Hotch asked.

"Seems so." Emily said quietly.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Garcia said suddenly. They all looked up at her face, which was bright with enthusiasm. "Why doesn't Reid just do the same little ceremony thing the unsub did?"

"That is a good idea, Garcia, but I'm not going back without Devries." Reid told her. "the guy killed a bunch of people, I'm not leaving him to just go unpunished."

"So what if," Rossi spoke up, "We find the guy, cuff him, and you take him back? He can't be to hard to find, since no one goes outside because of the dogs."

Reid clapped. "I like it. Let's put this plan in motion!"

**Short chapter, yada yada yada, I know! But the Tigers game is coming on in a little bit and I gotta get ready! I promise to write another chapter once the game is over, because I'm itching to get to the end! Until then!**

**-The Linn**


	5. HIATUS

_**THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL I FIND MORE MATERIAL IN IT.**_


End file.
